


No me importa

by Ilias (NaghiTan)



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Insano, Gen, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, NaghiTan, Trabajo Original, Universo Gaos, en español, porque luego me insultan en inglés, y no me gusta eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/Ilias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era absurda la situación, más si ella se reía sin parar. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #06</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me importa

Para CAHL ver a ALLoD toda entusiasmada le irritaba, le daba asco y unas ganas tremendas de quitarle la alegría a punta de golpes, porque a su parecer, nadie debería ser feliz en la situación en la que estaban en ese instante.  
  
Sin embargo, más le irritaba más feliz se ponía la nombrada, Nigel solo había comentado que ya dejasen de pelear, porque la situación no era para nada buena.  
  
Claro, porque estar rodeados de humanos enfadados y echando pestes contra ellos quince era de lo más relajante.  
  
"Cuando acabe esto" gruñó CAHL, que no era su verdadero nombre, pero que ni de coña iba a darlo "Voy a arrancarte los ojos".  
  
ALLoD solo negó y se rió, no era para tanto, de esa no iban a salir ilesos y era mejor sonreír ante las cosas malas, porque la cura contra el miedo era algo dulce, como el chocolate que se tenía uno que comer después de que se encontrase el protagonista con los dementores. Era bueno haber leído esos libros de Harry Potter, no le importaba morir, porque estaba dando lo mejor. 


End file.
